Heaven
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Yes this story is indeed as shift from my Prince of Persia epics. From Prince to rock star actually, I really couldnt help my self. The urge to write this story has been bugging the living hell outta me. And what will six weeks finals goin on I havent had


Heaven

Yes this story is indeed as shift from my Prince of Persia epics. From Prince to rock star actually, I really couldnt help my self. The urge to write this story has been bugging the living hell outta me. And what will six weeks finals goin on I havent had the free time that I usually require to write a descent story. Anyway, I don't own Chad Kroger's song Heaven, I do own my own characters don't steal or I will have to kill you very very very slowly. Warnings that accompany this here yarn, are sex, intense language and various ways to use the cream from a biscotti coughs anyway on with the show

Heaven 

"_I am so high I can hear Heaven..."_

Chad took a deep breath of the warm New Orleans night air and reached forward his trembling fingers turning off his Harley. He sat motionless his head slightly tilited listening as the engine sputtered to a stop. The bar loomed in front of him in the darkness the neon lights glowed fluorescent casting light pastel colors on the caliche ground. The front of the building was lined with bikes, and old piece of shit cars some of them rocking steadily on their axles.

The smell of marihuana smoke drifted from the partially open door like a rancid poison causing Chad's lips to pull back in a grimace of disgust. And Jimmy Hindrix's famous Purple Haze thrummed steadily from the open windows pouring from the sills like thick water. Pounding into Chad's skull like a hammer, causing him to swallow back the bile that was steadily rising in the back of his throat. 'Why am I here...He cant be here cant be in this rat hole,' he thought wildly, shifting uneasily on the seat of his bike his leather chaps slightly creaking, black boots scraping against the rocks on the ground.

'You're a God Damned fool, a God Damned paranoid fool. Lance would never cheat on you...' But Chad knew that his conscience was lying to him, just like his lover was. He swung his legs over the seat landing lightly on the rocky ground, his boots making odd crunching noises as he made his way to the entrance. Anger began to swell in his chest as he heard the faint prattle of voices threw swinging door, Lances voice mixed among them...moaning. By the time he reached the door he was trembling with rage his eyes had narrowed into slits.

Breathing lightly trying not to get sick from the smell of weed and straightening his shoulders he tilted his head at an arrogant angle the effort to control his temper slipping as he pushed the door open with such a force it banged loudly on the wall. Silence followed his entrance; men looking up from their drinks, or turning their heads to look at him momentarily distracted from the lap dance whores were giving them.

Chad's eyes snapped around the dark, filthy room and he stepped forward his boots echoing off the dirty wood floor. He walked in tense his fingers curling into fists, and stopped in front of the bar his shoulder to the bar tender. "I'm looking from someone, a young man...short curly brown hair, came in when a man in a leather trench coat." The bar tender a lean, rat faced looking man, with a sneering face eyed him with contempt unaware of the danger that he was in. "Who the fuck wants to know," Chad's eyes flicked to him a moment his voice dripping with malice "Just tell me if they are here."

The man leaned across the bar his fingers curling under his chin giving Chad a sloppy grin, flashing him tobacco-yellowed teeth. "Oh you mean...you mean the young handsome looking whore that Derrick brought in...Bed has been banging the wall for near and hour..." His eyes traced up and down Chad's body "I see why he left you." Chad whirled suddenly his hand closing around the man's neck slamming his head to the counter, faintly smiling when bar tenders skull crashed into a half full shot glass. Broken glass and liquor showered the counter and the floor, and rat-face gave a sharp cry of pain flailing under Chad's iron grip. "I didn't ask for your opinion in the matter fuck face," Chad hissed drawing his arm up and slamming the man's head on the solid wooden counter again uncaring of the shards of glass that were being stabbed further into his victims face.

He pressed down hard stopping only when the whiskey on the bar top became tainted with blood. With his hand still resting firmly on rat-face's neck he continued talking, smoothly, calmly. "Now if you point me in the direction that he went, I may show you some mercy and not tear your god damned throat out." The bartender stopped struggling and raised a trembling arm pointing to the back of the bar a faint sigh escaping his lips when Chad finally relieved the pressure on his neck. He stood up straight wincing half his face impaled with small shards of glass, his skin painted with blood. Chad have him a pitying smile and turned and took half a step forward before spinning back around on his heels his clenched fist crashing into the other side of the man's face. There was a faint crack as his jaw snapped followed by a low thump as his body hit the ground.

Chad turned away from the bar counter and started toward the back room aware of the stares he was receiving. The closer he drew to back of the bar, the more he could hear the sound of a bed banging into the wall. Moans and loud groans seeped from under the crack of a thin door. Licking his now dry lips Chad reached forward his fingers shaking and grasped the white flecked doorknob and turned it. The door opened its creak mixing with sound of bedsprings; a rat ran over the tops of his boots its tiny clawed feet rustling against the leather. But Chad took no notice his eyes were focused on something else something that made him balk. His lover, his beautiful lover was laying on his back writhing in ecstasy under someone else. His head thrown back in the throes of orgasm his dark brown hair damp with sweat plastered to his forehead. 'This is not happening...this c-cant be.' The thought swirled in the mists of his sub-conscience but was soon lost to the wave of rage that swept forth. Lance had caught sight of him now, standing the door silhouetted against the dim light, and stopped his bucking hips, staring, surprise scribbled across his lovely features.

Chad slightly swayed in the doorway his mind in emotional over load, his vision becoming splattered with black spots. 'Faint,' a voice hissed frantically in his ear 'Faint and this all will fade...you will be free of this.' But somehow he managed to hold his ground and turned away from the sickening sight. Staggering across the bar not hearing his lover called out to him. The warm air hit him in the face like bad breath causing his stomach to heave further. But he straightened his back proudly his shoulders tense hands curling into fists 'Have to get to my bike, have to get to my bike and ride off into the night and not look back...don't look back ever,' "Chad...Chad wait please wait... It wasn't what it looked like...he means nothing he is nothing...I..." Chad continued walking clenching his fists his nails digging into his palm, blood threading threw his fingers. Sweat ran steadily down his forehead gritting his teeth so hard that his back molars ached... We have to control that temper Chad. "Chad...please...please wait."

This time he did his eyes glancing at Lance, who stood a couple of inches behind him. "It was nothing..." he whispered reaching out to lay a hand on Chad's shoulder but stopped when the other man flinched way. Taking a slight step back at the hideous laugh that fell from his lover's lips. "Nothing...?" came the hissed reply "Getting your brains fucked out in a filthy, rat infested room out in the middle of nowhere...seems like a lot of trouble over nothing." Lance looked away "Please believe me lov..."

Chad's temper finally snapped at the mention of the pet name and he whirled on his cheating lover, his dark eyes blazing like hell fire his mouth set in a nasty, twisting snarl. He backhanded Lance across the face uncaring that his ring sliced into his ex lover's perfect flesh watching as Lances body skidded across the gravel. "How dare you even utter those words to me!" he screamed striding forward and reaching down gripped Lance by his half-buttoned shirt, hauling up so that his feet dangled inches from the ground.

The sight of blood dripping from the cut on Lances cheek only angering him further "If I ever see you again...if you ever call me. It will be the last thing that you ever do!" he spat throwing Lance aside and turned away and walking to his Harley he straddled the seat and turned the key. It roared to life and he revved the engine a couple of times before letting off the brake.

Rocks and gravel spun from under his ties creating a thin cloud of dust before he shot forward and down the road his eyes fixed on the hazy twinkle of lights that domed before him marking the city. The warm air roared in his ears drowning out the sound of his rapidly beating heart. The wind caressing away the tears of anger, and that betrayal leaked down his face...but he didn't look back.

Chad pulled to a stop in front of his hotel, slipping from his bike and shoving the keys in his pocket he began walking to the carved double doors of the _Clair de Lune_. It had been three weeks, three hard weeks since he last saw Lance, and he had put his rock tour on hold. His fucking fans could wait, besides he had fallen in love with New Orleans. The people were wonderfully kind and hospitable not the mention that the men that walked the streets were damned sexy. He smiled at the doorman as he opened the polished doors to the hotel giving him a slight nod as he passed. The lobby was one of his favorite places to spend time, though it was second compared to his own room. The floors were marble and polished to a mirror like shine, which showed his handsome face when he crossed them. Their surfaces reflecting the many crystal chandeliers that hung from the cathedral like ceiling that was painted with memorials of angels and of Heaven. Lush leather chairs lined mahogany walls that were inlaid with gold leaf and were adorned with the likenesses of gargoyles, hand carved into their dark surfaces. Real sconces lined the walls the flickering light from candles casting a romantic haze against the walls. A huge spiral staircase twisted up to the upper floors of the two hundred-year hotel the rich wood railing en-laid with shards of marble. Chad started for the stairs eager to climb into bed, he was dead tired, and his nerves were shot from arguing with his agent over the fact that his tour was three weeks late. Not that it mattered he had already preformed in New Orleans, and the fans in other states couldn't buy tickets, they didn't go on sale for another month anyway. And by now he had decided that the tour would be permanently canceled his excuse an illness. Which would probably be revealed as a fake by the all the tabloid magazines in a few weeks, but truly he didn't give a fuck. He already had more money then he could jump over, and more then one third of it he had invested in stock. So there were no worries when it came to cash, he really wasn't a big spender anyway. He sighed trudging up the stairs slowly enjoying the scenery taking it all in remembering every detail, from the large portraits of past Southern Lieutenants to the small feathers of ornately carved cherubim's. None of it escaped his notice, and he revealed in all of its beauty. His room was on the very top floor, a suite the best they had and cost about three thousand a week. But so what, that was nothing it didn't even leave a dent in his fortune. He slightly smiled shaking his head remembering the first time that he had even set foot in a recording studio and had belted out the fist lyric's of a song called _Never More. _He had been an over night sensation, and only one and a half weeks after his album had hit the shelves, it had gone platinum. That had been about four years go, and he had turned out about three albums a year each one seemingly exceeding the first, and he was still high on the complete joy of it. The tour had been his manager Lee's idea and Chad had not been to keen on it until he heard of the places that we going to perform. He knew that Lee was discretely pushing toward a European tour, one that was not going to happen. What a crying shame that was. Sighing Chad began to fish in his jacket pocket for his room's key his eye catching a sign that had been posted on the third floor, the dining level. _Masquerade Party tomorrow night at 6:00pm_ it read in flourish curving script. Chad slightly raised an eyebrow what a tempting thought that was... He slightly smirked sounded enjoyable sounded well worth his time, and most important he would have something to look forward too. After a slight pause he continued up the stairs, feeling light hearted and joyful, a rare feeling that he had these days. When he finally found his key he was on the top floor and standing in front of his door. He pushed the key into the old-fashioned doorknob, listening as the heavy bolt slide back. With a grin on his face he pushed the door and could not help but groan at the smell that met his nose. The maids had cleaned his room, and had left the balcony doors open, and the heady smell of jasmine mixed with the romantic scent of roses. He slipped his coat from his shoulders and tossed on his bed pealing his white under shirt off as well and made his way to the balcony. The night refreshingly cool and slightly nipped at his skin causing a pleasant shiver to snake down his spine. He walked to the edge his eyes taking the grand sight of the sprawling city of New Orleans. He took a deep breath of the night air his eyes flickering closed, his fingers curling around the iron railing. A bath...he needed a bath, the sudden thought made his lips curve into a smile. He drifted into the bathroom stripping the rest of his cloths as he did so throwing them in random directions. Slightly shivering when his bare feet touched the cool tile of the bathroom floor; he flicked on the light glancing at him self as he past the mirror to turn on the water taps of the bath. The favorite part of his room the tub was huge, a walk it that sank into the floor like a natural pool and was, an obsidian gray that was dusted with flecks of silver. He leaned down reaching over and turned on the both the tarnished brass knobs before straightening and going to the closet find some bubble bath and candles. But stopped when he glanced at him self in the mirror and stopped, walking to the counter he braced hands against the edge studying him self. He was a tall man standing six two and had roguish black hair with silver dyed tips that dipped over his eyes. Which were black as sin and carried with them a laughing glint that could quickly turn ominous when he was angry. His forehead was high as were his cheek bones and their hollows were graced with the faint blush of shadows. Earrings dangled from both ears the silver glinting in the bright light. He noticed that he was tanner then he had been though not overly so and the faint copper ton accenting the hard lean muscles that curved and swelled under his skin. He drew his hand back from the counter and lightly ran his fingers over his stomach tracing his muscles the tips slipping past navel. He stopped there still staring into the mirror his eyes glazed in memory his cheeks becoming flushed with heat. The splashing sound of water retrieved his from his thoughts slightly growling he turned away from the reflection the tribal tattoo that graced his back showing in stark contrast against the skin on his lower back. He slowly pulled the doors of the cabinet open and reached in retrieving seven candles a vile of oil and bubble bath. Turning he closed the door with his foot and slipped to the bath turning off the lights as he went by. He eased into the bath setting the oil and the bubble bath on the side his hand groping for the lighter that he kept at the edge of the tub. A flame sparked in the darkness and multiplied into the seven before it went out. Chad leaned back placing the candles at the head of the bath creating a halo of light in the darkness. He reached for the oil and bubble bath and poured the vile of oil in followed by half a cap of the bubble bath. A few moments later he turned off the taps, and reclined against the edge of the tub his head resting against the folded cloth of a towel. He took a deep breath of the fragrant steam...ah magnolia an addicting smell. His eyes gently slipped closed and he sank lower into the hot water allowing his mind to wander back to a few days when he caught sight of young man that had snared his attention.

He had been in the lobby's dining room enjoying a light breakfast and a cup of black coffee, silently captured on of the murals that had been painted on the wall he was facing. He had been torn from his fascination when he heard the soft tinkling of plates being cleared from the table next to him. His eyes flicking to source of the noise almost choking on his coffee when they had come to rest on the waiter. He was younger then he was about a year or two and had semi-long honey blonde hair that barely touched his collarbone. His features were beautifully strong, and his eyes were the color of an autumn sunset. He was slim with curves of muscle showing under his uniform and Chad had to bite his lower lip as his eyes traced the waiter's figure. However the young beauty didn't have a nametag and he was gone with the dishes before Chad could ask. The rock star had considered waiting for him to return, but had an appointment with which forced him to leave. Later that day when he was at the front desk paying for his first month in the top suite. He had asked the woman behind the desk, a young pretty girl with hair that was swept into a tight bun with brown eyes that seemed to dance in the candlelight her name Gen, and when he first asked about the 'beautiful blonde'. She had at first been confused rattling off names of the various women waitresses whom he was sure had an entire flock of admirers. But he had shook his head at each one enjoying the little guessing game waiting for her to figure it out "Well I'm sorry sir those are the only women that fit that description, unless your talking about..."She trailed off a modest blush creeping into her cheeks "L-Louis." Chad had smiled enjoying the reaction that he received "Ah Louis what a divine name." he whispered his fingers tracing the surface of the counter. Gen smiled "I should be used to people referring to him that way, your not the only one who has called him that men and women all have." He gave her a sloppy grin "Yes...but I will be the first to have him." Gen had laughed and held out his card and when he leaned over to take she drew it back so that he was inches from her face. Her eyes suddenly became intense and were tracing his features and for a moment Chad was afraid that he had offended her. But the smile had been back in a moment and she handed him his credit card satisfied shoving three keys in his hand. " Now the keys with 524 engraved on them are your room keys and the third key is a locker key for the swimming pool." She stared at him hard again ignoring the irritated shout from the man behind him. "You seem like a good man Mr. Bane...your name gives a false impression; you look as though you would treat him with kindness especially after what happened to him a few years ago." He had titled his head confused wanting to know the answer to the cryptic question but she was already helping someone else. So he had been content to make his way up the stairs to his room, deciding on the way up that he would go for a swim after he saw his room. Half an hour later with a bag slung over his shoulder he was on his way down the stairs to the pool on the fifth floor. He had slightly gasped when he pushed open the carved cherry wood doors the sight was incredible. Glass surrounded the huge pool showing him the dark midnight sky threw purple velvet curtains. The light of the moon reflected off the mirror like water mixing with the golden hue of the candles making its surface shimmer. The floors were Italian tile and were stained deep earth tones and were warm beneath his feet. All around the edge of the pool where wooded lounging chairs with thick towels draped over the backs. Towards the end of the room he saw another carved door nymphs and gargoyles scattered across the surface, hmm must be where he had to change. As he opened the door to room he heard the sound of water pelting against titled floor. Thinking nothing of it he strolled into the changing area loving the feel of the thick black carpet against his feet. The carpet ended at the far end of the room and lead into the showers Chad stopped dead. It was Louis standing stark naked his legs slightly spread to keep his balance his eyes closed fingers running threw hair that had changed to a deep gold from the water. Chad swallowed his eyes drinking in the sight his stomach growing uncomfortably tight with heat. Hard lean muscles sculpted Louis's perfect figure glistened with water, and his skin was deliciously pale, Chad had wondered if it were soft. Quickly stripping his clothing he slipped into the showers the heavy steam masking him from Louis's eyes. As he walked past he slightly swept his hands threw Louis's water heavy hair liking the feel of the silken threads. Louis took no notice and continued his washing bending over at one point to wash his inner thighs not only giving Chad a view of he marvelous back side but some other just as...enticing things. Chad had stood hidden watching his soon to be lover bath, taking in every detail every graceful movement. At one point Louis had braced his arms against the side of the shower and let his head droop so that his hair curtained his face. Giving Chad a full look of his well muscled back, and a look at the scar that stretched from his lower back and around to his side. Chad felt his eyes narrow as he examined the mark, it was jagged as if the skin had been cut with a piece of glass. This imperfection however only seemed to intensify Louis's sensuality and Chad had to fight down the moan that rose in the back of his throat. When Louis had finished with his shower he walked from the steamy room Chad's eyes following the slight sway of his hips as he left. The rock star had sighed and slipped down the slick tilted wall his fingers tracing the muscles of his stomach his hands slipping down working his arousal until he slumped against the wall in release

. Chad titled his head back as the memory took him, his hands slipping under the warm water to thoughtfully trail over his thighs; he slightly shivered imagining the touch to be someone else's. In his minds eye he saw it all flowing before him like a graceful theatre play. His hand traced further up and his breath hitched in his throat his back arching out of the water, dark eyes closed tight against the pleasure that curled up from his belly and lower regions. His tongue darted out to lick dry lips as his imagination took hold, and the vision of a slim, lithe body beneath his own, danced across his eyelids. Writhing in ecstasy arching into his touch...craving it...wanting it...begging for it. An echo of a groan fell from full lips and blonde hair was stuck wetly to the delicate curve of a cheek. Water ran glistening from pale flesh, caressing graceful curves of quivering muscle. Imagined slim hips bucking into his own, Chad softly groaned speeding up his actions. His other hand tracing whispering touches across his chest and up to his neck. Heat was pooling in his belly and his whimpers had become haughty moans that echoed off the tile of the bathroom. Ah...yes he was so close. "Oh God...yes L-Louis," he hissed threw gritted teeth his essence spilling hotly on his hand, his body splashing back down into the tub the water sloshing over onto the floor. He lay like that a moment the last fragments of his fantasy caressing his mind with a feather light touch. Sighing contently he cracked one eye and brought his fingers to his mouth licking them clean gently moaning wondering how Louis tasted. He lay there content his fingertips idly tracing the surface of the water softly humming one of his songs. Slightly shifting only when the water became cold and the skin of his palms wrinkled. Groaning he hauled him self from the tub and pulled up the drain and made his way, dripping wet to the bedroom. He fell heavily on the bed deliciously tired and nuzzled his way under the covers, snuggling his damp head against the pillows (.) making a silent vow. By this time tomorrow night...he would know the taste of Louis.


End file.
